How Grimm Brothers found the fairytales
by Pretty Pirate
Summary: Just a silly little idea that came to me. How did the Brothers Grimm come across the stories from a land with magic?
**A/N: Might not be the most thought out thing. As I said, just a silly little idea that came to me. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for whatever errors present.**

* * *

 **How Grimm Brothers found the fairytales**

Timmy was lost in the forest, having separated from his parents, when he saw it - a small but homey hut with smoke coming from it's chimney. He rushed to it and found the door open, and the hut presumably empty. He didn't want to get caught trespassing, but being in the hut was better than being in the forest.

He just wanted to sit there and wait for whoever owned the place, really, but a decorated box caught his attention and he reached for it. It was a bit higher than he could reach and in his efforts, he knocked the box down, taking a few things along with it. Among these, falling with a clink, was a small, unassuming key. He picked it up, and to his surprise, there was a rustling noise and he saw that a book on the table had opened on it's own. He felt the key get pulled towards the book and went along, finding the illustration of a door. He put the key in and unlocked the door, and with a flash, a man was standing before him.

"At last!" he said. The man then turned to him, smiling jovially. "What's your name, boy?"

"T-T-Timmy." he stammered.

"Thank you, Timmy. I'll be sure to right you a great story, you will be a hero!" he promised, "But before that, there's something I have to do."

He took out a pen and opened a page in the storybook, scribbling something. A moment later, a portal opened up beneath the man and he disappeared.

* * *

Isaac Heller appeared in an empty alley in the land without magic. He let out a laugh. "Free at last! Boy, am I glad to be back!"

But as he walked out to the main roadway, he could see that something was wrong. This wasn't the world he had come from. Or rather, the time he had come from.

He shook his head. "I really hate these magical loopholes."

Needing time to decide what to do, he went into the nearest inn and sat down, head in his hands, knowing full well that he didn't have the money to buy himself a meal. Above that, he wondered if his author powers will work in this realm.

He was, however, interested by the conversation of the two men on a neighbouring table. They were speaking rapidly in German(good thing he knew the language), saying something about publishing stories. Struck by inspiration, he stood up and moved over to their table.

"Gentlemen, luckily for you I have what you need." he told them in German, taking the seat beside them though uninvited.

* * *

"The stories are good enough, but... they don't reach a definitive end." One of the men(Brothers Grimm, he reminded himself) said after he had taken them through the story.

"You mean..." Isaac started.

"I mean that in the Snow White tale, for example, the Evil Queen is still plotting against them, she isn't defeated yet. The stories don't have a happy ending." he said.

"But we could work on that!" Isaac insisted, "I could write further, give them a happy ending!"

The men exchanged a look. One of them sighed, "We'll think about it. Right now, we have somewhere else to be. Meet us here in an hour and we can discuss this."

The other gave him a few coins, looking at his slightly bewildered face sympathetically. "Consider this our assurance."

It hurt his ego, but he accepted it, knowing he'll need it if he intends to eat at all.

"Looks like we're getting somewhere." he muttered to himself.

"I don't think so." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Oh hell..." he groaned, turning around to face the Sorcerer's apprentice.

"Let's go back, Isaac." he said exasperatedly, dragging Isaac along.

* * *

The Brothers Grimm found themselves facing an empty table.

"The short-sighted fool must have gone off with our money!"

"It would seem so. Pity. What were the stories about, again?"

"Some girl with skin as white as snow..."

"Whose step-mother hated her..."

"Speaking of step-mothers, there was the other one, Cinderella..."

"Who was treated as a servant in her own house..."

* * *

 **Please let me know whether or not you liked it :-)**


End file.
